Joe Mullet
"''You got a cigarette there, bud?" '' ''-''Joe Mullet Main Story First arriving at Los Santos on May 23, 2017, Joe Mullet (the "t" is silent) is always in caught up in a scheme to make money. As CEO of Mullet Enterprises, he has honey dickled, dealt drugs, created freak shows, held kung fu lessons and tournaments, and much more to make a quick buck. If he is not busy making money, he is probably smoking a cigarette or eating Go-Gurt. Interactions Joe Mullet has crossed paths with quite a few characters. One of the first schemes he created was a prostitution ring consisting of one escort, Judy Pancake. Overall, he did not make too much cash and was a failure. At one point, Joe became partners with a man named Buster Bigsby, "The Terror of the South", who was a former male pornstar and prostitute. They traveled around Los Santos on Buster's motorcycle, selling meth. In his early days in Los Santos, Joe had a gay admirer named Ziggy Buggs. Ziggy had a habit of following Joe everywhere and trying to get in on his schemes. Joe hated Ziggy and would hurt him every chance he had. Another scheme involved the Amazing Rando. Finding Rando on the streets, Joe taught him all sorts of body contortion tricks. He then bought Rando new clothes and started touring with him. They made lots of cash, and in the end, Rando fled back into the mountains. Joe has had a brief rivalry with a man by the name of Hanson Dirkmeyer, whom Joe calls "Mop Top" because of his messy hair. Their rivalry started when Joe tried to perform a citizen's arrest of Hanson. Joe later framed him for murder (the real murderer was Kevin), but his plan failed, and Joe was arrested for carrying twelve grams of meth. After that, their relationship improved, and they even became partners in crime, committing insurance fraud. That failed as well, and Joe was once again arrested for possession of drugs. While walking around the streets, Joe found another man new in Los Santos, kung fu master Yao Chong. Seeing an opportunity, Joe started offering people kung fu lessons taught by Yao. He then held kung fu tournaments with Yao as his prized fighter. The tournaments ended once Joe was nearly assassinated. Andre is loyal and has stuck with Joe the entire way through many of his schemes, being Joe's muscle and getting him out of tough situations. The Deal with the Devil On a day like any other, Joe came up with another scheme. He found twelve-year-old Derek Diddler, which he used as bait to get photos of pedophiles on the news. If the victim payed, he deleted the photos. It was going well up until they met a woman with multiple personalities named Samantha. After Joe took pictures, she went berserk, attacking Joe, Derek, and Andre. They barely escaped. Later, while driving on the high way, they came across a crime scene with Samantha nearby. Once they stopped, Samantha yelled nonsensical death threats at them. Right when Samantha was about to leave, Joe jumped into her car, and they took off. Once in the car, Samantha negotiated details. If Joe brought a blood sacrifice for Philip (her axe), all the past problems would be resolved. She dropped off Joe and drove away. Joe rounded up Andre and Derek and looked for a victim. They found Jesse Waltrip. Him and Joe had some bad previous experiences, so Joe invited him for some "drinks". They decided on a place on the pier and waited for Samantha to arrive. Once Samantha arrived, they left her and Jesse alone. After hearing shouting, Joe ran back over to find Jesse had fallen off the balcony and Samantha with a gunshot wound. After talking to Samantha, the debt was settled, and Joe fled the scene with Andre. Reason For Retirement Joe was the first character created in GTA RP by the Jaboody crew. Similar to Peter Blump, Joe has been replaced with his reincarnation, Moe Grimes. The reception to Grimes wasn’t all that positive and later Grimes was abandoned. Since late 2018, in some of the streams, there were talks about possibly bringing back Joe Mullet, but at the time, aside from portraying some newer characters, the Jaboody crew were mostly focused on Jerry Curl’s storyline regarding GTA RP. Returning From Retirement In April of 2019, Joe returned to the RP, making various moves to get money just like nothing happened. One of the first things Joe did upon his return was to purchase a new vehicle, which he got at a discounted price due to his haggling skills. Joe also got a new apartment so he can sleep and collect his thoughts. He later met some new people he had never met, one of which is a hippie woman named Windsong and the other guy he met was named Seymour, who was a bald blind man. Earlier, he saw somebody drop off a bag of various items, and the man was described by Joe to be a "Super Soldier". As the trio hung around, Joe discussed of the items and the two gave Joe $300 each for them. However, things took a turn when the items mysteriously disappeared, resulting in accusations of the two stealing from Joe, at which point Seymour angry at being called a thief decided to engage Joe in a fight. This, however never happened as Windsong was between the two and was punched by Seymour when he was trying to unsuccessfully punch Joe, resulting in her getting a broken nose. Joe ran out of the apartment, laughing as he hid out on a rooftop, recalling how dumb the two were for believing the stuff he had was actually valuable and how he got money out of the junk he obtained. Trivia * Every cigarette Joe has ever smoked has been borrowed from someone else * Joe drives around in a white van with no windows, which he calls his "Bang Bus" * Joe lives in a skate park under a ramp * Joe uses a stolen Weazel News van to search for news stories around Los Santos for his own news channel on YouTube called Mullet News * Joe used to hunt back in the day * Joe has filmed some movies in his day * The reincarnation of Joe is Moe Grimes * Joe is a very talented guitar player. Multiple instances include him playing the instrument beautifully. * Joe is the very first retired RP character to returned after his reincarnated character was abandoned.